Sehnsucht : Severus Snapes Sicht
by SnapesirreLuna
Summary: Severus Snape macht sich Sorgen um den Musterschüler von Slytherin: Draco Malfoy. Aber auch Severus leidet unter den Symptomen von Liebeskummer....wie mag das alles enden?
1. 1 Kapitel

Kapitel 1  
  
Es war eine stürmische Nacht, als Professor Snape in seinem Büro saß und die Klausuren seiner Schüler kontrollierte. Wie immer schien er nur absolute geistige Tiefflieger in der Klasse zu haben. Bei einer der Arbeiten allerdings hielt er inne. Er fand diese überaus geschwungene und doch nur schwer leserliche Schrift interessant. Sie schien so viel und dennoch kaum greifbar über den Verfasser des Textes auszusagen. Der Lehrer las die Arbeit weiter und entdeckte dabei keinen nennenswerten Fehler. Er legte sie zur Seite, um sie später zu benoten, wenn er die anderen Ergebnisse hatte.   
  
Seine Gedanken begannen ein wenig abzuschweifen und er rieb sich die müden Augen. Diese Schlaflosigkeit würde ihn noch mal um den Verstand bringen, doch nun hatte er die Arbeiten der Schüler seiner siebten Klasse zu benoten und da gab es keinen Aufschub. Pflichtbewusst und durch die Müdigkeit äußerst gereizt machte er weiter. Der Aufsatz von Neville Longbottom trieb ihn fast in die Verzweiflung und er würde erst noch mit seiner Kollegin Professor Ann Carter, Lehrerin für Muggelkunde und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, reden müssen, bevor er diesen endgültig benotete. Nach 2 Stunden war er mit dem kontrollieren der restlichen Arbeiten fertig.   
  
Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und dachte über seine momentane Schlaflosigkeit nach . Konnte es sein, dass er begann wieder Gefühle für jemanden zu entwickeln und das nach einer so langen Zeit der absoluten selbstgewählten Einsamkeit. Der blasse Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte in den letzen Jahren jeglichen zwischenmenschlichen Kontakt wohlweißlich vermieden. Als Spion zwischen den Fronten war dies auch die einzige Möglichkeit, um sich unerwünschten Ärger vom Hals zu halten. Am Tag als er sein dunkles Mal emfing hatte er all seine Gefühle abgelegt und wie konnte es sein, dass er jetzt plötzlich wieder etwas empfinden kann?   
  
Mittlerweile war es fast Mitternacht, was hieß, dass er nun seinen Kontrollgang machen musste. Severus ging durchs Schloss und beobachtete jeden Winkel des Schlosses misstrauisch, so wie er es damals bei den Todessern gelernt hatte. Dann wurde er auch schon fündig und bemerkte mit seinem geschärften Blick eine dunkle Gestalt durch die Gänge schleichen. Ein sarkastischen Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er stieß auf den nichtsahnenden Schüler herab wie ein Adler auf seine Beute. Ach wer ging noch zu so später Stunde durchs Schloss?   
  
  
  
Es war kein anderer als sein auserkorenes Lieblingsziel und der Inbegriff seiner unterdrückten Wut einer gewissen Person in seiner eigenen äußerst unangenehmen Schulzeit gegenüber: Harry Potter . "Mister Potter , was machen sie hier?"   
  
sagte der Professor mit schnarrender Stimme und einem lauernden Unterton, der kaum zu überhören war, "Haben sie jetzt um diese Uhrzeit etwa noch etwas Wichtiges zu tun ... zum Beispiel die Rettung der Welt vorbereiten? Nun das kann auch bis Morgen warten. 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und sehen Sie zu, dass sie auf dem schnellsten Weg in ihren Gryffindorturm kommen, sonst gibt es noch mal 50 Punkte Abzug!"  
  
  
  
Harry sah sehr betroffen aus und dieser Hundeblick war fast schon Wert eine Karikatur daraus zu machen so amüsant sah es aus. Innerlich zufrieden genau den Richtigen bei einem nächtlichen Streifzug erwischt zu haben blickte er seinen Schüler mit eiskalten stechenden Augen an und dieser schien noch mehr in sich zusammen zu schrumpfen. Würden ihn jetzt diese eisblauen Augen einer anderen Person so anblicken, dann würde er wahrscheinlich schnell die Flucht ergreifen müssen, um nicht weich zu werden bei diesem Anblick. Moment mal. Was waren das für merkwürdige Gedanken und wo bei Merlin kam das jetzt her? Er drehete sich auf seinen Hacken herum und glitt weiter durch die Gänge und nahm dabei kaum wahr wie dieser Potter noch ein schuldbewusstes "Ja Sir" herausquetschte und dann losging in Richtung Gryffindorturm.   
  
Severus ging wie üblich weiter und sah nun zu seiner Verärgerung wie einer seiner Schüler , Blaise Zabini , ausgerechnet mit einem Hufflepuffmädchen in einer dunklen Ecke den durchgedrehten Teenagerhormonen freien Lauf ließ. Die beiden waren so beschäftigt miteinander, dass selbst der Todesschrei einer Banshee vollkommen wirkungslos gewesen wäre, da sie ihn schlichtweg überhören würden. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin presste säuerlich die Lippen zusammen und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Dieser Zabini hatte aber auch gar keinen Geschmack, wenn er sich mit einer Hufflepuff einließ von Stolz und Loyalität gegenüber Slytherin mal ganz zu schweigen. Er dachte kurz daran sie zu tadeln.   
  
Doch Slytherin, sein Haus in dem er Hauslehrer war, lag immer noch mit 50 Punkten hinter Gryffindor und somit schwanden mal wieder wie seit 6 Jahren in Folge, da immer irgendwas dazwischenkam, die Chancen endlich mal den heißbegehrten Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Also ließ er sie in Ruhe und wandte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ab, um seinen Rundgang fortzusetzen auf der Jagd nach weiteren Regelbrechern. Was war das jetzt? Da kam ein Geräusch aus dem Zauberkunstklassenzimmer. Snape ging hinein und sah dort wie kein anderer als der vor wenigen Minuten bereits verwarnte renitente Potter mit Padma Patil küssender weise beschäftigt war. Der Professor ging lautlos hinein, legte die Hand auf Harrys Schulter und donnerte los, "Habe ich ihnen nicht gerade eben vor wenigen Minuten noch gesagt, dass sie in ihren Schlafsaal gehen sollen? Noch mal 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wie ich es angekündigt habe. Und ebenfalls 50 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw , Miss Patil."   
  
Sein Mund formte sich zu einem hämischem Grinsen und er beobachtete wie die beiden verlegen auseinander schreckten und ihn schuldbewusst anstarrten.   
  
Potter und dieses Mädchen sagten fast gleichzeitig "Profesor, sie müssen doch  
  
verstehen ... wir haben doch sonst nie Zeit für einander."   
  
"Dann sollten sie sich die Zeit eben nehmen. Sie sind hier in einer Schule und nicht auf einer Vergnügungstour. Ihre Hauslehrern dürfen daran sehr interessiert sein, dass sie um diese Zeit hier nichts besseres zu tun haben als ihren Hormonschub auszuleben."   
  
Er packte beide an den Armen und ging mit ihnen zum Lehrerzimmer, wo   
  
die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick gerade Arbeiten kontrollierten. "Professor Mc Gonagall, Professor Flitwick es wird sie sicher interessieren, dass ich ihre Schüler Mister Potter und Miss Patil heftigst miteinander beschäftigt im Zauberkunstklassenzimmer vorfand und sie mir sagten, dass sie nur des Nachts zusammen sein können, weil sie ja zu beschäftigt seien tagsüber. Mister Potter habe ich 10 Minuten zuvor in seinen Schlafsaal geschickt und er   
  
hat trotzdem die Frechheit besessen sich meiner Anweisung zu widersetzen. Ich denke wir sollten 2 Tage Strafarbeit für Miss Patil und 5 Tage Strafarbeit für Mister Potter veranlassen . Ich werde den Direktor davon Morgen früh in Kenntnis setzen. Meinen Rundgangsdienst werde ich jetzt weiter führen und ihnen das weitere Gespräch mit den beiden Liebenden überlassen" sprach der Meister der Zaubertränke mit einem verächtlichen Seitenblick auf das Pärchen.  
  
Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort raus und innerlich kochte er bereits vor Wut, da er genau wusste, dass Potter schon wieder um seine gerechte Strafe herum kommen würde. Er hasste es wie Professor Mc Gonagall diesen Potter-Jungen ständig verteidigte bis aufs Blut. Am besten sollte dieser Held komplett in Watte gepackt werden, damit ihm niemand Schaden zufügen kann bevor er sich Voldemort stellen muss. Zugegeben dieser Junge war auch nicht immer in Rosen gebettet gewesen und das war ihm durchaus bewusst. Doch das waren andere auch nicht und wer nahm auf die dann Rücksicht? Er hatte dieses Theater um die Berühmtheit von diesem Potter wirklich langsam satt und es ging nicht so weiter.   
  
  
  
Sein eigenes Gefühlschaos machte ihm zur Zeit ebenso zu schaffen und das obwohl er gedacht hatte solcherlei Probleme ein für alle Mal hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Jetzt wurde er wenigstens von seinen privaten Gedanken ein wenig abgelenkt und konnte sich darauf konzentrieren ein wenig seinen Gedanken über Potter und seine ewige Bevorzugung nach zu hängen. Leider hatte er keine andere Gelegenheit mehr seinen Frust abzulassen und niemanden mehr erwischt etwas Verbotenes zu tun und musste wohl oder Übel nun doch über seine eigenen Gefühle nachdenken, ob er wollte oder nicht.   
  
Jedes mal wenn er an dieses warme Gefühl dachte, dass von der Nähe dieser Person ausging, wurde er mehr in diesen Bann gezogen, der ihn so sehr faszinierte. Aber dieses Gefühl machte ihn auch gleichzeitig nervöser als je zuvor, da ihm diese Verliebtheit so irrational und fast schon verrückt vorkam. Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren bei diesem Gedanken. Was sollte das heißen Professor Severus Snape ist verliebt? Nein, das kann und darf nicht sein dachte   
  
er bei sich. Ständig quälte ihn die innere Frage: "Warum passiert mir sowas?" Er verwarf die Gedanken so gut er konnte , aber es half nicht.   
  
Wie gern würde er doch diese blonden Haare ein einziges Mal berühren und daran riechen, den Geruch für immer in seinen Erinnerungen speichern und den Rest seines Lebens davon zehren. Nein schnell weg mit diesen Gedanken. Severus ging in seine Gemächer legte sich auf seine Holzcouch. Er nahm sein Lieblingsbuch zur Hand, da er genau wusste, dass ihn seine Schlaflosigkeit sowieso davon abhalten würde eine gesunde Nachtruhe zu genießen. Er konnte es aber irgendwie nicht lesen, weil er zu viel Wirrwar in seinem Kopf hatte. Snape legte nun doch das Buch zur Seite ging in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich wider besseren Wissens hinzulegen. Der Versuch einzuschlafen scheiterte. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck seines Schlaftrunkes, den er mittlerweile fast täglich zu   
  
sich nehmen musste, um wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf zu finden und schlief ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging er zu Dumbledore und erzählte ihm alles über die   
  
letzte Nacht. Dumbledore sah sehr besorgt aus und sprach leise, "Tja , Severus da wird Harry dieses Mal wohl nicht an einer langen Strafarbeit vorbei kommen. Missachtung eines Lehrers in so einem Fall, nein, ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern ."   
  
Dumbledore sah Severus besorgt an und wollte wissen, "Severus, hast du immer noch diese Schlaf und Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten ? Ich denke, ich werde dir mal eine Woche frei geben. Dann kannst Du Dich mal richtig erholen"   
  
Erschrocken sah Snape den Direktor an und murmelte, "Das du dich um die Strafarbeit kümmerst ist gut, Albus. Ja ich leide noch immer an   
  
Schlafstörungen, aber nicht mehr an Konzentrationsproblemen. Das mit der   
  
Beurlaubung ist sehr nett von dir gedacht, aber ich fühle mich immer noch am besten, wenn ich unterrichte und das möchte ich mir nicht nehmen lassen . Das verstehst du doch sicher."   
  
"Ja das verstehe ich, aber dennoch ist mir deine Gesundheit lieber   
  
als alles andere Severus." Erwiderte der Direktor besorgt und ließ seinen Blick über das blasse Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers schweifen, um ihn eingehen zu betrachten.   
  
Die ohnehin fast schwarzen Augen des Professors wurden nun funkelnd vor Zorn und er sagte mit angestrengt bewahrter Beherrschung, "Ich kann nur richtig Schlafen, wenn ich in meinem Job gefordert werde. Man wird sehen was die Zeit bringt. Falls ich in 2 Wochen immer noch unter diesen Dingen leiden sollte, kannst du mich gerne beurlauben doch jetzt nicht. Wir müssen zum Frühstück."   
  
Der schlanke sichtlich aufgewühlte Professor stand auf und ging schon einmal zur Tür, als auch Dumbledore ihm folgte. In der Großen Halle angekommen stiess er sofort wieder auf diesen Potter. Irgendwie hatte es das Goldene Trio von Hogwarts geschafft den Eingang zu blockieren und Draco, der ebenso müde aussah wie er selbst, war gestolpert und gestürzt. Dieser Potter wollte ihm noch aufhelfen, doch der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin war augenscheinlich nicht besonders erpicht darauf, sich von seinem Rivalen aufhelfen zu lassen und Severus beobachtete das ganze Spiel mit einem Anflug leichter Besorgnis. Draco explodierte manchmal schon aus weniger offensichtlichen Gründen und er hatte wenig Lust an diesem Morgen noch erste Hilfe leisten zu müssen, weil irgendwelche daneben gegangenen Flüche Unbeteiligte trafen. Doch der silberblonde Schüler beherrschte sich und ging zum Slytherintisch.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück ging es auch schon los , denn die erste Stunde hatte er auch noch mit diesem Potter-Jungen. Na ja, wenigstens sind meine Schüler nicht so   
  
Missraten dachte er bei sich. Als er den Unterricht begann, lief alles wie immer ab. Diese Granger und dieser Weasley schrieben sich wie immer Liebesbriefchen im Unterricht. Ein hämisches Grinsen erschien kaum ersichtlich auf seinen Lippen und er nahm sich vor: Das schaue ich mir am Ende der Stunde an, dann haben alle was zu lachen. Dieser Potter sieht aus als sei er total überfordert mit dem zugegeben recht schwierigen Trank. Berühmteheit ist eben doch nicht alles, wie man hier wieder sieht und dieser einem Squib gleichende Longbottom hat gleich mal wieder einen Kessel kaputt. Professor Snape zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch und beobachtete den ungeschickten Gryffindor mit stechendem Blick, was diesen nur noch nervöser machte und den Verlauf des drohenden Unheils nur beschleunigte.   
  
"Warum sollte ich das verhindern?" dachte Snape diabolisch grinsend bei sich. Das war Longbottom selbst schuld und wahrscheinlich auch schon längst gewohnt. Doch was war mit seinem Musterschüler aus Slytherin los, der sonst alle Zaubertränke im Schlaf brauen konnte? Draco Malfoy , der Sohn seines besten Freundes, scheint nicht bei der Sache zu sein. Severus sah ihn länger scharf beobachtend an und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Draco ebenfalls an Schlafstörungen   
  
leiden musste. Er ging auf Draco zu und sagte leise, so dass es niemand anderes vernahm, "Mister Malfoy, kommen sie doch bitte nach dem Unterricht in mein Büro."   
  
Er ging weiter ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder ihm noch einen weiteren Blick zu zuwerfen.   
  
Was würde er nur tun wenn er abhängig von irgendeiner Substanz war oder begann sich nur noch auf Mädchen zu konzentrieren. So etwas konnte bei einem Jungen in Dracos Alter vielerlei Auslöser haben und es musste etwas geschehen und zwar schnell, bevor Lucius davon Wind bekam und sich einschaltete. Dieser setzte seinen Sohn ohnehin bekanntermaßen ziemlich unter Druck und das wäre für Draco sehr unangenehm, wenn sich diese Situation jetzt noch verschärfen würde. Als Severus nach der ersten Unterrichtstunde in sein Büro hastete, ging ihm durch den Kopf was er damals on Draco´s Alter so gemacht hatte. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Der Professor beeilte sich möglichst, da schon die nächsten Schüler auf ihn warteten und er noch mit Draco reden   
  
musste. Er holte noch schnell die Arbeiten der Schüler und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Als Severus mit den Glasbehältern in dem die zu benotenden Zaubertränke waren zu seinem Büro ging, war er froh, dass Draco schon da war . Severus lächelte ihm zu und zeigte Draco mit einem Kopfnicken das er die Tür öffnen sollte . "Das gibt es doch nicht Draco sieht noch schlimmer aus als im Unterricht und erst das Zittern seiner Hände  . Was soll ich nur machen? " dachte der Meister der Zaubertränke bei sich und ging in sein Büro. Er war stolz auf seinen silberblonden Schüler, der den schweren altägyptischen Zauberspruch perfekt beherrschte. Als die alte massive Holztür sich quietschend öffnete betraten sie sein Büro . Severus liebte es mit dieser düsteren Ausstrahlung und die Kreaturen in den Gläsern , von denen jede einzelne seine eigene Geschichte hat. Der Hauslehrer schaute seinen Schüler prüfend an und er versuchte aus ihm zu lesen, aber Draco hielt seinem scharfen Blick stand. Er versuchte irgendwas zu finden , was darauf hinweisen könnte wieso er so fertig aussah , doch er fand nichts . Nur Draco´s Zittern und das blasse Gesicht wiesen auf seine schlechte Verfassung hin. 

Der Meister der Zaubertränke verwies Draco auf dem Stuhl platz zu nehmen . Er wiederum packte die Tränke der Schüler weg und ließ dabei Draco nicht aus den Augen . Er sah, dass Draco der Ohnmacht sehr nahe war und dass er wohl , wie Severus glaubte , seine Hände in den Taschen ballte . Snape begann sich ebenfalls noch schlechter zu fühlen , da Draco nicht irgend ein Schüler war, sondern der Sohn seines besten Freundes. Wie konnte es sein, dass Draco sich so schlecht fühlte und niemand wusste auch nur annähernd einen Grund dachte er bei sich. Und wie kann es vorkommen, dass es ihm so sehr nahe geht? Feinsäuberlich stellte er die Behälter der Schüler in ein eigens dafür vorgesehnes Regal . Dann ging zu dem Schreibtisch, an dem Draco saß, und schaute ihn an .Draco sah immer schlechter aus und der Zaubertrankmeister sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, bevor er zu sprechen begann, "Draco, was ist los mit Dir? Du siehst krank aus und deine Konzentration im Unterricht lässt stark nach. Andere Lehrer baten mich auch schon mal mit Dir zu reden. Machst du dir Sorgen um eure Abschlussprüfungen? Ich weiß Dein Vater verlangt viel von dir, aber du bist immer ein guter Schüler gewesen..." Draco antwortete abrupt "Severus, mein Vater erwartet von mir, dass ich Bestleistungen bringe, wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehört und genau das will ich auch versuchen. Ich strenge mich wirklich an."

Severus verstand Draco , da er ja die Familie schon seit Jahren kannte und Lucius schrieb ihm einmal die Woche, um in Erfahrung zu bringen was Draco so mache und wie er sich macht in der Schule . Seit einigen Wochen antwortete er immer nur das selbe "Draco tut was er kann . Und ich schätze mal, dass er alles schafft." Es ist für ihn ziemlich komisch seinen jahrelangen Freund zu belügen, na ja nicht wirklich lügen, aber sonst schrieb er immer ausführlicher. Als Mister Malfoy ihn mal drauf anschrieb warum er nur so knapp antwortete schrieb er: " Ich habe im Moment viel zu tun und habe keine Zeit."Er wollte nicht, dass Draco´s Vater ihm auch noch zusätzlich das Leben zur Hölle machte. Insgeheim wünschte sich Snape ja auch, dass Draco der Jahrgangsbeste würde und dieser Granger mal zeigte, was ein wahrer Zauberer ist. Sie versuchte ja immer alles zu machen und ständig lernte sie den Stoff auswendig, doch zur wirklichen und wahrhaftigen Zauberei gehörte mehr als das. Aber Severus wusste auch, dass er das nicht von Draco verlangen konnte zur Zeit. 

Er sollte sich nicht noch mehr hinter Bücher verstecken und dann noch weniger zu schlafen, als er es jetzt bereits offensichtlich tat. So viel wie in letzter Zeit hatte er nie Draco hinter seinen Büchern gesehen. Aber warum bloß ließ er dann trotzdem so mit seinen Leistungen nach ? Was bedrückte nur den Vertrauensschüler so sehr? Er selbst kannte es noch aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit wie es sein kann kurz vor den Prüfungen zu stehen und sich unter Druck zu fühlen. Man versucht mit aller Gewalt noch alles in seinen Kopf zu kriegen, aber er hatte nie so darunter gelitten wie Draco es nun zu tun schien. Plötzlich schlich sich bei ihm ein weiterer Gedanke ein. Machte es Draco vielleicht so zu schaffen, dass er bei den Todessern einsteigen und das dunkle Mal  empfangen sollte? Der Lehrer dachte daran wie er sich damals darauf gefreut hatte es zu empfangen und jetzt konnte er sich selbst nicht verstehen, dass er das getan hatte. Jedes mal wenn er sich nun wusch sah er auf dieses Zeichen Voldemorts, was er nun abscheulich fand . Er wusste, dass Draco es nicht annehmen wollte und es deshalb schon zu Streit zwischen ihm und seinem Vater gekommen war. Außerdem wollte er auch nicht, dass Draco in dieses Ritual gezwungen wurde, um das Mal gegen seinen Willen zu empfangen. Das würde mit Sicherheit verheerende Folgen für den jungen Mann haben, der jetzt schon so ernst und schwermütig erschien. 

"Hast Du es geschafft mit deinem Vater über deine Entscheidung das Aufnahmeritual für die Todesser betreffend zu sprechen?" fragte er seinen Schüler plötzlich und er erhoffte sich dadurch mehr Einblick in Dracos Gedankenwelt zu bekommen. Draco antwortete nicht, blickte statt dessen starr vor sich, als sei er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Severus wartete ein paar Minuten bis er sagte, "Draco, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Ist es das was dir so zu schaffen macht? Habe ich recht gehabt mit meiner Vermutung, dass du diese Sache noch nicht mit deinem Vater geklärt hast?" Er sah Draco eindringlich an, doch was war das in Draco´s Augen?  War das etwa eine Hilflosigkeit, die er nicht von seinem Gegenüber kannte und der ihm entgegnete,  "Noch habe ich ihn nicht überzeugt, aber meine Mutter wird mir helfen und er wird es letztlich akzeptieren müssen. Das Mal kann nur jemandem gegeben werden, der es freiwillig entgegennimmt oder es ist nicht wirkungsvoller als ein normales Wizard-Tatoo."  Der dunkelhaarige Lehrer war sehr von Draco´s Worten beeindruckt, aber dennoch kam er sich dabei ziemlich blöd vor.

Einen eisigkalten Luftzug spürte er an seinem Rücken, aber als er sich umsah war kein Fenster auf und auch kein Geist war hier. "Was war das ?" dachte er so bei sich und sah Draco an , sehr bohrend, um zu erkennen was er dachte und fühlte . Doch nichts, kein Erkennungszeichen war in seinen Augen oder in seinem wie üblich unleserlichem Gesichtsausdruck. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf und fragte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, "Das soll wirklich schon alles sein, Draco? Du scheinst schlecht zu schlafen in letzter Zeit und bist ungewöhnlich blass. Fühlst du dich aus irgend einem Grund krank? Gibt es irgendwelche körperlichen Beschwerden die dir zu schaffen machen?"  

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und antwortet in seiner schnarrenden Sprechweise, "Nein, mir fehlt nichts. Ich bin völlig gesund und kann nicht klagen. Wenn ich ein wenig unausgeschlafen wirke, dann liegt das an dem lauten Schnarchen von Vincent, Sir." 

Der Zaubertranklehrer bemerkte sofort, dass Draco log und dachte darüber nach was ihn wohl in so eine Lage bringen konnte . Mit gerunzelter Stirn und sarkastischem Unterton stellte er klar, "Ach wirklich, Draco. Aber ihr habt doch im siebten Jahrgang alle Einzelschlafräume und für so was gäbe es dann einen sehr wirkungsvollen Zauber, den schon Drittklässler beherrschen namens Silencio." 

Gespannt wartete er auf die nächste Lüge von Draco und dachte insgeheim, "Er hat so viel Phantasie..."  Severus sah wie es in Draco´s Kopf arbeitete und rasch kam sie, "Ich bin Vertrauensschüler und pflege auch nachts bereit zu sein falls meine Hilfe benötigt werden sollte. Wie sollten mich jüngere Schüler denn wecken, die den Gegenzauber noch nicht beherrschen, wenn ich einen Silencio auf mein Zimmer lege?"

Tief Luft holend schaute Snape in an und fragte sich in Gedanken: "Warum ist er nicht so durchschaubar? Was geht bloß in seinem Kopf vor? Was ist der Grund für sein Verhalten ?"  Er spürte, dass Draco etwas bedrückte. Wieder und wieder überlegte er, "Warum , redet er nicht mehr so offen mit mir? Was ist nur los mit ihm ?" Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was mit Draco los sein könnte, da dieser die Gabe sich hinter einer nichtssagenden Fassade zu verstecken bis zur Perfektion beherrschte. Der Lehrer sah noch genauer hin, als ihm auffiel dass Draco noch blasser wurde und mit der  Hand vor dem Mund aufsprang. "Ich habe gestern wohl was falsches gegessen " sagte Draco noch und lief raus. Der Meister der Zaubertränke blieb kopfschüttelnd alleine . Er bemerkte, dass Draco etwas herunter fiel, bückte sich aber immer noch Draco nachschauend danach und hob es auf. Es war ein Buch, in dem ein Gedicht auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite zu lesen war. Es hieß "Longing" und Severus war im Zweifel, ob er es überhaupt lesen sollte, aber es war doch zu verlockend und so las er das Gedicht.

Longing

If only I could touch your beautiful face and your lips

If only I could stroke your smooth skin with my fingertips

If only I could run my hand through that silky black hair

If only I could kiss those sensual lips breathing the same air

If only I could feel your body as close as possible to mine

If only I could make your piercing eyes more warm and shine

If only I could reach your soul to make you feel my true love

If only I could catch for you one of the glittering stars above

If only those slender pale fingers would stroke my skin giving me a gentle touch

If only there would be one single chance that you love me back, is it too much?

But since when do you believe in fairy tales or miracles which come true?

In reality cold loneliness is hugging you and nothing turns that blackness blue

Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war fasziniert von dem Gedicht und las es immer wieder. Jetzt fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und ihm wurde einiges klar. Mensch ist doch vollkommen logisch und natürlich in dem Alter. Draco hat Liebeskummer. "Wer ist es den nun ?" dachte er bei sich und las das Gedicht noch mal und noch mal, um mehr heraus zu finden, wer bloß Draco´s Angebetete sein mochte. "Das kann doch nicht war sein , nein das darf nicht wahr sein." Er schüttelt den Kopf.  "Das hört sich an, nein ..." Der schwarzhaarige Lehrer starrte vor sich hin "Draco , sie ist eine Ravenclaw und ein Mannsweib vergiss es." murmelte er vor sich hin. "Wenn Du wüsstest Draco " dachte er noch bekümmert und dann legte er die silbern grüne Kladde auf den Tisch und setzte sich. Letztendlich beschloss er, dass es nötig war mit Draco zu reden. Da er seine freie Stunde hatte, ging er sofort los und machte sich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht den Draco nun zusammen mit den Gryffindors haben sollte.


End file.
